charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Victor Bennett
Victor Bennett is a mortal man, formerly married to Patty Halliwell in the early 1970s and had three daughters with her - Prue, Piper, and Phoebe - the Charmed Ones. History Victor Bennett married Patty Halliwell sometime before Prue was born in 1970. He did not know his wife was a witch until after they were married. Victor attempted to adjust to his wife's Wiccan life, but his mother-in-law, Penny, sparred with him constantly. She had low expectations for men, especially mortal men; and Victor thought that magic was dangerous, and would hurt his girls. When Prue was about six, Victor rescued her from the Nothing found within the Ice Cream Truck used to capture demon children. According to Victor, while he managed to save Prue, Grams was horrified, further hurting the family dynamic. (We All Scream for Ice Cream) Unable to deal with Penny's overbearing nature, Victor left the family after a demon attacked the family the night of Piper's fifth birthday. (Sympathy for the Demon) This led to Piper having night terrors, as she subconsciously blamed herself for her parents' divorce. (Cheaper By The Coven) For the most part, he was absent in the girls' lives, causing them to distrust his sudden appearance after receiving their powers in season one, especially Prue. Victor attempts to take the Book of Shadows from the girls, in order to protect them, but Prue makes her feelings clear on the situation by telekinetically flinging him across the room. He leaves the sisters without a proper goodbye, instead leaving a home movie from the '70s of the girls on Christmas morning on the Manor doorstep. (Thank You for Not Morphing) The next time Victor shows up, he is in San Francisco for a job interview. While in town, he assists the sisters in helping to capture the demon children and bring them to the Ice Cream Man's truck. By saving Prue from the Nothing once again, Victor finally proves himself to Prue, and the episode ends with he and all of his daughters on good terms. He appears several more times in the third season, to meet Piper's fiance Leo, and to attend Piper and Leo's wedding. Victor has an immediate distrust of Leo once he found out he was a Whitelighter, as he believes that Patty's affair with her Whitelighter Sam Wilder was one of the contributing factors to the end of their marriage. ]]Once Leo explains to Victor that despite what happened to Piper's parents, he is still marrying Piper, Victor seems to warm up to him. (The Good, the Bad and the Cursed, Just Harried) At this point, Victor is a welcomed member of the family, and is seen attending Prue's funeral and Phoebe's wedding. (Charmed Again, Marry-Go-Round) Sometime during the fifth season, Victor goes on a singles' cruise to Mexico, where he meets Doris, a demon in disguise. While it is not known for sure whether he was under the influence of a spell or not, Victor and Doris quickly fell in love and married. When he brought her home to meet his daughters, Doris showed her true colors and stabbed Victor in the abdomen, nearly killing him, before attempting to steal Piper's baby. She is eventually vanquished. (The Day The Magic Died) When Chris Halliwell comes back from the future in the sixth season to save his brother Wyatt from becoming evil, Piper calls on her father to help understand why he is so distant towards her. To Victor's surprise, Chris is excited to see him; according to his grandson, they have a very close relationship in the future, and are drawn closer after Piper's death when Chris is only fourteen. Chris urges Victor to stop smoking cigars, telling him it will have a big impact on his health; Victor does so immediately. (Hyde School Reunion) After baby Chris is born, Wyatt expresses some jealousy towards him, using his powers to orb him away; one time, he orbed him right to Victor, who brought baby Chris home. From there, Victor gets involved with the problems surrounding Chris's Wiccaning and Wyatt and Chris's sibling rivalry. He and Grams bicker about the role of magic in children's lives, and eventually summon Patty to work out their issues. Patty sides with Victor, causing Grams to leave, and for Patty and Victor to ruminate on what kind of parents they would have been had they stayed married, and Patty lived to see the girls as teenagers. (Cheaper By The Coven) When The Charmed Ones prepare to fight Zankou at the end of season seven, they leave Wyatt and Chris with Victor, making him their official guardian in case the sisters do not survive. (Something Wicca This Way Goes) After the Charmed Ones are assumed dead by both the magical and mortal communities (even though they faked their deaths), Victor still maintains his role as the boys' guardian, even after the Elders try to talk him into letting the Elders raise them. The sisters use their powers to glamour into Victor's nieces. (Still Charmed & Kicking) When the Charmed Ones come out of hiding and reveal that they are, in fact, still alive, the charade ends. Victor's final appearance is in the season finale. After the battle in Kill Billie Vol. 2 that kills Paige and Phoebe, Piper and Leo leave their sons with Victor to try and fix the past. When Piper and Leo go back in time with Coop's Ring to bring Paige and Phoebe back to life, they meet a younger Victor and Patty in the 1970s. When they bring the Patty from the past to the future, she meets an older Victor, who unfortunately tells her that they divorced, and that she is dead. Despite this, the episode ends happily, with the family brought back together, and Victor an integral part of it. (Forever Charmed) Notable Family Members *Penny Halliwell - Ex-Mother-In-Law *Patty Halliwell - Ex-Wife *Doris- Ex-Wife *Prue Halliwell - Daughter *Piper Halliwell - Daughter *Phoebe Halliwell - Daughter *Paige Matthews - Step-Daughter *Wyatt Halliwell - Grandson *Chris Halliwell - Grandson *Leo Wyatt - Son-In-Law *Coop - Son-In-Law *Henry Mitchell -Son-In-Law Appearances Victor Bennett appeared in a total of 14 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 1 - :Thank You For Not Morphing ;Season 3 - :We All Scream for Ice Cream :The Good, the Bad and the Cursed :Just Harried ;Season 4 - :Charmed Again :Charmed Again Part 2 :Marry-Go-Round ;Season 5 - :Sympathy for the Demon :The Day the Magic Died ;Season 6 - :Hyde School Reunion ;Season 7 - :Cheaper by the Coven :Something Wicca This Way Goes ;Season 8 - :Still Charmed & Kicking :Forever Charmed Background Notes as Victor Bennett (Thank You For Not Morphing)]] :Victor was played by James Read in all appearances except for his first one - "Thank You For Not Morphing", where he was played by Anthony Denison. :He was initially listed as "'Victor Halliwell'", but in "That '70s Episode" we learn that Penny's last name is Halliwell and Patty just never took Victor's last name. It was then changed to "'Victor Jones'", as seen on the Halliwell family tree in "Pardon My Past," but was finally settled on Victor Bennett in "We All Scream for Ice Cream." . Though, in the 5th season episode Baby's First Demon, the same Halliwell family tree is (briefly) shown displaying Victor's last name as Jones. It was also spelled Bennet in one of the earlier episodes before it became Bennett. Additional Casting Anthony Denison portrays Victor in Season 1 episode Thank You For Not Morphing. Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Secret Keepers